


Temporary Fix

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like it when I stretch you out with my tongue baby girl?"</p><p>"Yes daddy"</p><p> </p><p>Feminine!Niall<br/>Doctor! Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visits

I have been feeling a little discomfort in my head for a few weeks and I just now decide to go to the doctors. This is a new doctor since my last doctor got fired for raping a patient of his. Don't know why he thinks that anyone would want his greasy hands on them. Or even his one inch.

I have been sitting in the doctors office, waiting for my name to be called, for half an hour now. I was wondering how long it would take for me to be called but it didn't take any longer. The nurse called me in and took the basic checkup. The doctor takes his sweet time to come. I mess around on my phone until the doctor comes in.

HOLY FUCK HE'S HOT!!!! He can fuck me.

"Hi my name is Doctor Styles but you can call me daddy"

"W-what"

He locks the door behind him and walks up to me.

"Can you get up baby girl?"

I get up from the bed and stand facing him. He tells me to turn around and pull my shirt up. I do as he say and pull up shirt from the back. All I can feel is his hands on my back making me blush a deep shade of red.

"Niall, take off your shirt for me baby." He whispers in my ear. I find my self following his orders.

I slowly pull up my shirt and turn around. He start feeling my chest and starts running my nipples.

"Mhmm daddy" fuck!

"You're so hot, baby"

I moan even louder when I feel his lips on my nipples, licking it and biting it.

"Baby, you have to be quiet."

"Y-yes daddy"

"Baby girl, lie down on the bed for daddy?"

I do as he says. He start by check my knees and slowly trails his fingers up my leg. His hand slips into my skirt and I feel him palming me through my panties.

"D-d-daddy" I moan

He pulls up my skirt and pushes his hands inside my panties. I feel myself getting wet and his hands around the base and his thumb on my dick.

"Mhmm daddy. Fuck me"

He tells me to pull of my clothes and to leave the panties on. They're black with lace and a bow on top. Once I'm practically naked, I lie down halfway when Harry pulls me up and tells me to band over the bed. I feel him pull the panties aside and pull my ass cheeks apart. I suddenly feel a wetness at my entrance and moan because fuck. He's rimming me. His tongue pulls me into sweet heaven. Next thing I know, he's inside me and I'm moaning like a porn star. He pulls out and turns me around. I groan because I'm about to cum and this fucker wants to play games right now.

"Babe, we can't get your cum on the bed. I'm gonna blow you." He pulls me up onto the bed and makes me lie down. He then gets on top of me and tells me to suck him off. I follow his order but moan when I feel his mouth on my dick. I feel myself getting close to my high. We cum together, into each other's mouth.

Good thing, they don't put cameras in the rooms.

Harry gets up off of me and puts on his clothes. I put on my mini skirt and shirt. Harry never took off my panties.

"That was amazing, baby girl"

"Thanks daddy"

"How's the headache baby"

"I don't have a headache anymore."

"Great, baby girl."

We exchange our numbers and I'm on my way out with hot doctor as my temporary fix.


	2. 1.0

**Daddy** **: hey baby girl xx**

Baby girl: hi daddy xx

**Daddy** **: you taste so good**

Baby girl: *blushes* daddy

**Daddy** **: I need you baby**

Baby girl: mhmm daddy I want you so bad

**Daddy** **: do you want daddy's tongue tearing your hole?**

Baby girl: fuck daddy yes. Please

**Daddy** **: I want your mouth on my dick doing sinful things.**

Baby girl: fuck daddy I'm gonna cum

**Daddy** **:  cum for me baby**

Baby girl: ugh Daddy *image attached*

**Daddy** **: fuck baby girl, you're so fucking hot**

**Daddy** **: daddy needs his baby girl.**

Baby girl: daddy come here

_Seen 8:12 pm_


	3. 1.1

**Daddy** **:** **baby, fuck you're so hot**

Baby girl: Not as hot as you daddy

**Daddy** **:** **come to my office**

Baby girl: why daddy?

**Daddy** **:** **I want to eat out that  pretty ass of yours**

Baby girl: mhmm daddy what else

**Daddy** **:** **I wanna cum on that pretty face**

Baby girl: fuck daddy *img attched*

**Daddy** **:** **baby mmmmm that's so fucking hot. Imagine my tongue instead of your finger in that pretty hole**

Baby girl: Daddy I'm gonna cum

**Daddy** **:** **cum for me. Cum for daddy, baby girl**

Baby girl: DADDYYYY *img attached*

**Daddy** **:** **fuck**

**Daddy** **:** **are you home along baby?**

Baby girl: yes daddy. I need you so bad

**Daddy** **:** **gimme your address babe. I'm coming**

_Seen 8:12 pm_


	4. 1.2

Nialls POV

_"Ahh Daddy" I screamed as Harry pushes the tip of his dick inside me making me full. He kisses my tender nipples and thrusts into me making me scream out in pleasure. He starts thrusting into me along to the rhythm of No Control. "Baby, ahhhh you're Ahhh so good". I moan loudly as he hits the spot. "O-only g-g-good UHHH for you. FUCK DADDY."_

_I wrap my legs around him and he fucks me harder and faster making me cum. He cums inside me._

Fuck. That was just a dream! I look down to dick to see its really hard. Hmm... I should pay Harry a visit today.

I get up and put on a tube top dress. I don't wear my panties because I want to see Harry's reaction. Once I'm ready, I leave my house and lock the door behind me. Daddy's house is down the street from mine so I walk there fairly quickly. I knock on the door until Harry comes into view.

"Mhmm baby girl."

I walk into his house to see its really fucking huge just like his dick.

"Daddy, fuck me" I whisper into his ear as I rub my hands on his dick

"Baby girl" I kiss him so he won't say anything. Our lips move against each other sloppily but I really don't care. His lips move down to my neck. He sucks and Licks and bites my neck making me moan really loudly. His hand slips into the top of my dress and he slowly pulls it down stopping at my waist. He rubs my nipples and puts his mouth on it. He's sucking on it really hard making it tender and hard. Before he can do anything else, I pul off his top and kiss down his chest because feminine or not, I want to lick the sweat of off his chest. He pulls me to the kitchen and sets me on top of the table. I'm too horny to care right now. He makes me lay down on the table. He pulls something out of the fridge but I don't know what it is since he's hiding it.

Once he's back, he pulls out a can of whip cream. He puts the top of the can on my nipple and pushes the top until dope cream comes out. He does the same to the rest of my chest. He sets it aside and connect his mouth to my nipple. He swirls his tongue and licks the whipped cream of my hot chest.

"UH DADDY"

He licks my other nipple and starts his way down my chest once he's reached my waist, he pull my dress down and stands there in aww.

"Baby, you're not wearing your panties. You're a bad boy"

"Are you gonna punish me daddy?"

"Of course baby."

He pulls me off the counter and sits down on the chair. He tells me to bend over so my ass is on full view.

He spanks my ass 10 times on both cheeks. I was moaning the whole time because fuck, that was hot. He tells me to lie down on my back on the counter. He starts whip creaming my dick and then his tongue slowly licks it off. He presses his thumb on my tip so the whip cream can mix in with my precum. He brings his thumb to his mouth slowly licks it. I get harder at the action and whimper. He lick of the and takes me dick in his mouth. He does sinful things to it.

"DADDY..... FUCK ME DADDY. I NEED you." I start moaning and groaning. He turns me around so my ass is out again. He takes the whip cream and fills up my hole with it. The cool sensation causes me to whimper.

I feel his hot wet tongue on my whole as he sucks and nibbles on the side of my hole. His tongue licks a fat streak across my hole and then it dibs in.

"FUCK DADDY" I moan

"UNHHHH DADDY"I moan as I feel his tongue and two fingers in side my hole.

"DADDY FUCK ME"

He pulls out. "Mhmm baby girl you taste so good."

He pulls down his pants and palms himself to make himself harder. He gets on top of me and shoves his 10 inch monster inside of me.

I moan and moan and moan like a pornstar. His dick hits my spot and I scream. The thrust gets faster and Harry doesn't let me cum until he's ready. We cum at the same time. Him inside of me and me in the counter and his hand.

He pulls out and tells me not to move or his cum will leak out. He comes back with a wet cloth and starts cleaning up the mess I made.


End file.
